


Breaking The Fourth Wall With Quimchee

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Gen, Insults, Name-Calling, mall, parking lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “Hm..I don’t buy it.” Soushi shook his head. “Just look at her hair. That ain’t Quimchee’s hair color. Doesn’t she have red hair or something?”
Kudos: 7





	Breaking The Fourth Wall With Quimchee

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over a year ago, I believe.

“Yo guys..you see that chick over there?” Soushi pointed at a rather out of place looking individual walking in the nearly empty parking lot.

“She looks familiar..” He squinted his eyes and took a long sip from his smoothie as he tried his best to place her face.

Nol turned his head and took notice of the female his friend was rudely pointing at. “Wait..is that..is that who I think it is?!” He gasped.

Dieter turned his head to see what all the ruckus is about, his eyes getting wide in recognition. “It is!!”

Soushi fished his phone from out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture of the female, promptly typed something on his phone and placed it back into his pocket.

“Well I won’t believe it until I get a confirmation. Let’s go guys.”

“Soushi!” Shin-Ae called. “You can’t go around harassing people in shopping mall parking lots!”

“Relax! We’re just going to ask a few questions.” He smirked as he walked towards the woman.

The other three followed closely behind the Australian to ensure he wasn’t going to cause any trouble.

“Hey! Excuse me, miss.” The male called.

The woman turned her head and bristled at the group of youngsters.

“Hello..” She greeted as she adjusted the glasses that sat on her face.

“Are you..”

A red Ferreri sped into the parking lot, its loud engine silencing the male.

“Why is Kousuke here?” Shin-Ae asked when another car pulled up to the parking lot as well.

Both cars shut off their engines. Kousuke emerged from his Ferreri while Sang-Chul and Yui stepped out of white vehicle.

“What are all of you doing here?” Shin-Ae questioned.

One more car pulled up which Shin-Ae recognized as Rika’s father’s car.

What the heck?

“Soushi! I saw your post!!” Rika shouted as she and Maya hopped out of the car. “Is Quimchee really here?!”

“I dunno to be honest. I just took the pic and posted it. Why are all of you here?”

“Well we saw that she was here and had to come see her for ourselves!”

“I came here to make sure the lot of you don’t do anything asinine.” Kousuke spoke up.

“Oh, whatever! Anyway, lady! Are you really Quimchee?”

“Yes.” Quimchee replied.

“Hm..I don’t buy it.” Soushi shook his head. “Just look at her hair. That ain’t Quimchee’s hair color. Doesn’t she have red hair or something?”

“Nah, she changed it to cyan or something of the sort.” Nol input.

“I believe it was purple.” Dieter supplied.

“Hair dye washes out after a period of time you know. I just haven’t had time to apply a new color is all.” Quim explained.

“I still don’t believe you’re her.” Soushi folded his arms and rocked on his heel.

“You literally meet your maker and you don’t recognize her? You’re more stupid than I thought.” Kousuke scoffed.

“Whatever, mate. Okay miss ’Quimchee’ can you tell me why you made Kousuke’s character into such a mongrel?” He smirked as he saw Kousuke get annoyed.

Sang-Chul let out an annoyed tsk. “What you should be really answering is why’d you have to make Yui such a bitch!” He pointed to the elder woman with a scowl on his face.

“Well you see, because plot-” The female was cut off.

“Don’t call my mother a bitch.” Kousuke defended. “Perhaps Nol should smack you again to knock some sense into you.”

Yui smirked and walked up to the female. “You’re quite beautiful. Well, to me your looks are satisfactory.” The female granny complimented as she stroked Quimchee’s hair.

“When are you going to stop beating around the bush and have my son be with Shin-Ae already, hm? The German kid had his 15 minutes of fame and the green eyed loafer doesn’t see her as anything more than a friend.”

Dieter swallowed nervously. “Mrs. Hirahara, I haven’t gotten all that much screen time and-”

“Shush child, the adults are talking.” Yui held up a palm.

“As I was saying, you’re the creator, pull a few strings and make it happen. I’m not getting any younger you know.” She flipped her wig hair over her shoulder. “You needn’t worry about Rand or my back stories. I just want what’s best for my son and only you can aid me. If you do, I’ll forgive you for making me need a wig for your narrative.” She gave a glare.

“Listen, Yui..” Quimchee started.

“What?!”

Why was she unable to complete a sentence?

“Since we’re making complaints and requests then let me get a piece of this action! Why’d you even design me like an off brand Sokka anyway? Unoriginal. I’ve seen the jokes! People been making fun of me on instagwam and shit. That ain’t cool! Why am I among one of the shortest? I want more height! Like Dieter!” Soushi huffed.

“Just be glad you’re not the shortest. Sang-Chul is basically a midget amongst the cast.” Kousuke picked at his nails.

Sang-Chul clenched his fists in anger at the jab. “Kousuke, my man. I’d watch that lip if I were you. Remember what Quim said? You can’t take anyone in a fight except for that blue haired chick and your ‘Miss Yoo’. You talk big but you’re a weakling.” He flipped his hair with a sharp turn of his neck.

“I’d gladly take you on right now! Do you fancy a duel?” Kousuke leaned off of his car.

“Quimchee!!!” Rika ran up to the female and held her hands. “Do you have any plans to make me and Soushi a couple? You know how I feel about him!” The bluenette had a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Yea! I’m just about ready to jump her bones.” Soushi added.

“Only time will tell.” Quimchee replied.

“I don’t really have any complaints, honestly.” Maya mumbled just as her phone rang. She answered the skype call from her brother, Min-Hyuk.

“Hey, bro!!” Maya smiled. “Isn’t it late at night for you? Why are you calling?”

“Min-Hyuk?!” Shin-Ae ran to Maya’s side. “Boi watchu dooin!!”

The brunet grinned from behind the screen and smiled at his best friend. “Girl watchu doin!!”

“Watchu up to boi?”

“Watchu up to gurl?”

“Can you two stop?” Maya sighed. “Why are you calling, Min-Hyuk?”

“I wanna talk to Quimchee too!” He requested and Maya handed her the phone.

Min-Hyuk clasped his hands together. “Quim, girl!! When am I going to get more screen time? Preferably not behind a phone screen as well as flashbacks. I’m dying here! Even Dieter came back and the majority of the fandom loves him. I want that too! I wanna come back home and be with Shin-Ae! Hurry! I’m dying here!”

Dieter looked at the redhead. “You’re not going to ask anything? This is a once in a life time opportunity.”

Nol’s shamrock gaze fell upon the gravel. “Nah..I don’t want to pester her.”

“Ah. I understand.”

“Omg Quim! I take it back! I want a boyfriend! Preferably a real sexy foreign guy! With muscles and hella abs!” Maya yapped excitedly.

“Ohh Maya! Yo don’t know about holding back, huh?” Rika gushed.

“Quimchee. It seems as though you refuse to acknowledge my request. That’s not very respectful to your elder.” Yui chided.

“You do know that she made you right? She’s basically your mom.” Shin-Ae informed.

“Wait. Mate. If she’s made all of us..That means she a mom to all of us. And if any of us get together..ain’t that incest?” Soushi asked, quite puzzled.

“You’re a freaking idiot.” Sang-Chul turned away. “Just hearing you talk made me lose ten of my brain cells. What kind of name is that anyway? Sushi? Not only are you a bootleg Sokka but your parents couldn’t think for you a proper name so they named you after a Japanese dish. Pathetic.”

“You w0t mate?! Say it again! You’re one to talk when you look like a dollar store Draco!”

“Roasted! Goddamn!” Min-Myuk boomed over the phone.

Kousuke's cell vibrated and he pulled it out, scanning the contents of his latest text.

His icy blues glanced up to regard Quimchee. "Assistant Jayce says he wants you to separate him from Sang-Chul. He's too much a handful."

Everyone erupted into a yammering mess. One person trying to talk above the other in an effort to be heard.

Quimchee rubbed her temples, trying to calm her nerves. This had to be some acid dream or whatever the case may be. Was she smacking high off of something? What did she eat the night before? It was probably the chocolate milk. Bruh.

“Everyone! Be quiet!! The story has its own pace and each issue will be handled accordingly. Have some patience and wait!”

“You’re taking too long, dammit!” Soushi shouted back.

“I can kill you off at any given time you know. No warning at all.” Quimchee raised an eyebrow.

“Uhh, haha. Lemme shut my mouth real quick.” He backed off.

“Thought so.” She smirked. “This is why Lil Buddy is the best character.”

Yea. Definitely her being trippy from the milk.


End file.
